


What Jean Did Next

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jean Did Next

Jean had always wondered what would happen after the war was over... the girls had disbanded. Millie and Susan were off... somewhere. Alice and Lucy seemed happy together and yet... Well, she was here. Where she always had been and alone. Alone and, for the first time since the war, worried. She had seen much of her friends disappear and she had always hoped she wouldn't. She was, however, alone here and she had to do something about it. She still had no idea what though. 

She had started by joining a local group, a group of people who still owned and maintained guns, neither of which she did but which she had been planning to do. She had been pained to admit she was far older than many of them. She had always been the mother hen of the girls, even at Bletchley and after when she Mille, Susan and Lucy (and later Alice) began to take the odd case, but she felt oddly alone in this new group. She had a gun, a gun Susan had gifted her. She was shy of using it though. The group mostly seemed to sit and chat and, every so often, they went shooting. She had always refused to go. 

Then, eventually, something had changed. A new woman had joined the group. Still younger, still sharp and witty and all the things that the rest of the group were but she seemed to see Jean. Really see her. She had never felt that before. The girl, Fiona, was a young Irish girl, sweet and barely twenty-nine, but determined and fierce in a way that Jean respected. Then the group had decided they would go to the shooting range the next week, Jean had attempted to refuse. Fiona had turned to look at her, really look, then spoken softly. 

"Come... please come..."

Jean had found herself powerless to resist. 

She had arrived the next week, shy and a little nervous. Fiona had instantly chosen to stand with Jean, they always insisted on buddy systems on trips and Fiona had known Jean was shy, shy enough that the others would not buddy with her. Fiona didn't mind. She liked Jean. Jean was warm and happy and, generally, quite content to be part of the group. Jean had always said she was old but Fiona didn't see that, she saw the woman Jean was and had always been. The woman who cared for people, the woman with dark hair and deep hazel eyes that spoke volumes, the woman who always seemed to come alone. Everyone barring Jean and Fiona had a partner, they were the only two singles in the group.   
Fiona had seen much of herself in Jean, they shared a hair colour, deep almost black hair, and they both were lonely if not alone fully. Fiona was a little more outgoing however and her bright green, almost blue, eyes sparkled warmly. 

Jean had attempted to shoot, failing miserably and Fiona had stepped behind her to guide her hands, adjusting her grip and teaching her how best to take a shot. Jean had managed several since then and Fiona had smiled watching her. Fiona had remained stood firmly behind Jean and when Jean stumbled from the blow-back of the pistol it was Fiona who steadied her, warm hands brushing lightly against Jean's waist. Jean had been forced to take a breath and focus before she took a new shot. The time had flown, Fiona showing Jean many little tips and tricks and always, always steadying her when she seemed to be knocked backward. The trip back was done in silence, others had slept and Fiona had smiled, watching Jean sleep. 

By the time they returned to the city Jean was awake and Fiona had smiled across at her, silent but warmly supportive. Many of the others drifted off in their little groups of two. Soon Fiona and Jean stood alone, Jean had been about to speak when Fiona spoke. 

"Come home with me..."

Again Jean could not refuse. 

This time she was sure of what was happening, although she felt powerless to stop it. 

Fiona had poured them both drinks, they had talked and they had laughed and, even as Susan and Millie's relationship came up it seemed that Fiona was thinking. Jean hesitated, then told her all the same. She had not yet admitted to her own emotions. Fiona had surprised her, however, by knowing. She had taken Jean's glass from her, setting the glass down before turning to look at Jean, taking Jean's hands in her own before she spoke. 

"Jean... I have something to tell you..."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"That you..."

Jean had fallen silent. 

"That I've fallen in love with you Jean..."

Fiona spoke softly, her smile gentle as she watched the words sink in. Jean had smiled slightly, then frowned, trying to pull back. 

"You don't want me..."

"Jean.."

"No... I mean... I've been shot... at least twice, I creak when I move... I can barely walk at any kind of pace... I'm a wreck."

"No Jean, no... not a wreck. A beautiful, strong woman who has lived life to the full, fought to help her friends and survived being shot... at least twice."

Fiona smiled softly, her voice dipping a little. 

"It's a little sexy."


End file.
